chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Nnadi
The wiki is about The Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures series for James Jenner loves the troop of animals and monsters and humans too So Sit Down, Grab Some Popcorn, Foods, Drinks, Nuts and enjoy the movies as Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Papa Smurf, and all of their cartoon characters of heroes can go into new worlds outside of Disney studios, where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, giraffes, elephants and save the world at the same time. Theme Song (Crossover) =(Main Theme Title "Muppets Babies & Monsters Crossver and Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue crossover" With Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars Adventures Series)= Cartoon All-Stars and Fantasy Films, too Welcome to our studios, there’s lots of fun for you! (Cartoon All-Stars ''opening clip) (The Chipmunks & Chipettes) We love adventures (Animaniacs) We love romance (Arthur and The Gang) We like shows (The Digidesten Collections and the digmon characters of heroes) Digimon dance (Bobby from Bobby's World) I Ride My Bike (Baby Skeeter) I swing through the air (Baby Bugs, Buster and the gang) We play the music (Baby Gonzo) I have blue hair, ha! (Chip & Dale) Oh, We invent things (Beaker) Mee mee mee meee! (Bad trumpet riff) (All) What? (Cue commonly-heard Cartoon All-Stars closing credit theme) Come on everybody, and here we go Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars! Alvin, Dora, Pooh and the characters, too Everybody’s joining all collections will do (Alvin) Okay. Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars! Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars! Cartoon All-Stars, we make our dreams come true Fantasy Films, we’ll do the same for you (Kermit) When your world looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there (Piggy) Just close your eyes and make believe and you can be anywhere Chipmunks (Tunes, Babies…) All-Stars (Adventures, Series…) Make dreams come true! (Bad trumpet riff) Alvin&TheChipmunksRulez, Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures, FantasyFilms2013-2020, ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions and Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Presents Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Coming Soon To YouTube on January - December 2013, 2014 - 2030 and lots more! Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Movies Coming Soon To YouTube! *E.B. White's Charlotte's Web *The Goonies *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid *The Jungle Book *Home Alone *Tarzan *101 Dalmations *Beauty and the Beast *My Girl *Home Alone 2 Lost In New York *Barney & Friends (TV Series) *Look Who's Talking *Look Who's Talking Too *Look Who's Talking Now *Girls Just Want To Have Fun The Movie *The Brady Bunch Movie *The Prince And The Pauper The Movie *Double Double Toil & Trouble *Disneyland Fun (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Beach Party At Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *The Muppets (2011) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Jumanji *Fat Albert *Digimon: The Movie *Happy Haunting Party At Disneyland *iParty With Victorious *Kids For Chracter *Kids In Motion *Rockin With The Chipmunks *Wakko's Wish *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. *Alvin & The Chipmunks Go To The Movies: (TV Series) (1990) *Trick Or Treason (1994) *A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) *The Easter Chipmunk (1995) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) *Arthur (TV Series) (1996-2012) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Arthur: It's Only Rock N' Roll *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDoanld: The Legend of Grimace Island *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldland Loch *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *The Baby-Sitters Club Movie *My Girl 2 *Little Giants *Dunston Checks In *Home Alone 3 *Selena (1997) *A Troll In Central Park *Madeline (1998) *The Parent Trap (1961) *The Parent Trap 2 *The Parent Trap (1998) *The Lion King *Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Kindergarten Cop *The Rugrats Movie *The Little Rascals *The Little Vampire *Peter Pan *Rugrats In Paris The Movie *Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs *The Sandlot *Muppet Babies (TV Series) (1984-1991) *Blue's Big Musical Movie *The Hunchback of Norte Dame *Hey Arnold The Movie *Like Mike *Angels In The Outfield *Dennis The Menace *Dennis The Menace Strikes Again *Daddy Day Care *Barney's Great Adventure The Movie *Annie (1982) *Annie A Royal Adventure *Annie (1999) *Rugrats Go Wild *A Very Brady Sequel *Cheaper By The Dozen *The Sandlot 2 *The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl In 3-D *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Good Burger *A Charlie Brown Christmas *The Karate Kid *Over The Hedge *Hocus Pocus *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Rock and Rule (US version) *Charlotte's Web *How To Train Your Dragon *Megamind *It Takes Two *Camp Rock *Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam *The Brady Bunch In The White House *Growing Up Brady *Rebound (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Sky High *Kids World *Michael Jackson Moonwalker *Kicking & Screaming *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *The Mask *Son Of The Mask *Like Mike 2: Streetball *Matilda (1996) *Rugrats (TV Series) (1991-2005) *Cheaper By The Dozen 2 *Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch The Movie *Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch *3 Ninjas Knuckle Up *The Seventh Brother *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Space Jam *Monkey Business *Problem Child *Problem Child 2 *Dolphin Tale *Despicable Me *The Simpsons Movie *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilber's Great Adventure *Ponyo *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown *Campout At Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3 Senior Year *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown *Bedtime Stories *Recess School's Out *Doug's 1st Movie *Big Fat Liar *Richie Rich *A Dennis The Menace Christmas *Kiki's Delivery Service *Castle In The Sky *Alvin & The Chipmunks *Alvin & The Chipmunks 2 The Squeakquel *Alvin & The Chipmunks Chipwrecked *Hotel For Dogs *Flushed Away *Shorts *Dragon Tales (TV Series) *Dora The Explorer (TV Series) (2000-2012) *Lilo & Stitch (TV Series) *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (TV Series) *Zathura *Are We There Yet? *Mickey's House Of Villians *Shredderman Rules *The Sandlot 3 Heading Home *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Are We Done Yet? *Daddy Day Camp *The Great Mouse Detective *The Emperor's New Groove *The Brady Bunch (TV Series) (1969-1974) *The Trumpet Of The Swan *Brother Bear *Max Keeble's Big Move *Oliver & Company *The Jungle Book 2 *An American Tail *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! *Austin & Ally (TV Series) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV Series) *Good Luck Charlie (TV Series) *Happy Days (TV Series) *Lememonade Mouth *Frenemies *The Big Green *George Lopez (TV Series) *Boy Meets World (TV Series) *Dinosuar Train (TV Series) *Cyberchase (TV Series) *Wee Sing Together (1985/1991) *King Cole's Party (1987) *Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) *Wee Sing In Sillyville (1989) *The Big Rock Candy Mountain (1990) *The Best Christmas Ever (1991) *Wee Sing In The Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) *The Wee Sing Train (1993) *Under The Sea (1994) *Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (1996) *Pinocchio *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Show) *Little Manhattan *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Mulan *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie *Pocahontas *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Legend Of Tarzan (TV Series) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Brave Little Toaster *Song of the South *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Rock-A-Doodle *Mulan 2 *A Bug's Life *Balto *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *ZOOM (TV Series) (1999-2006) *Monsters, Inc. *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Tarzan 2 *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *The Rescuers *Toy Story 3 *Anastasia *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Rescuers Down Under *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *An American Tail Fievel Goes West *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown *Ramona and Beezus *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Kronk's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Alvin & The Chipmunks (TV Series) (1983-1990) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Ranger (TV Series) (1989-1993) *It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown *Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *The Polar Express *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Malcolm In The Middle (TV Series) *Zoey 101 (TV Series) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (TV Series) *Charlie Horse Music Pizza (TV Series) *Gullah Gullah Island (TV Series) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Go, Diego, Go (TV Series) *Blue's Clues (TV Series) *Yogi Bear *The Smurfs *Family Guy (TV Series) *Bob The Builder: The Live Show! *The Wiggles Live Hot Potato! *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Three Musketeers *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Halloweentown *Halloweentown 2 *Halloweentown High *Return To Halloween *Fraggle Rock Animated (TV Series) *Gumby Adventures (TV Series) *Bumpy In The Night (TV Series) *Signing Time (TV Series) (2006-2008) *Shining Time Station (TV Series) *Make Way For Noddy (TV Series) *Bob The Builder (TV Series) (1999-2011) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (TV Series) *Zoboomafoo (TV Series) *Busytown Mysteries (TV Series) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At The House Of Mouse *The Gumby Movie *Timothy Goes To School (TV Series) *George Shrinks (TV Series) *Hercules *Kidsongs (TV Series) (1994-1998) *He's A Bully, Charlie Brown *Ned's Declassified (TV Series) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (TV Series) *All That (TV Series) *Pippi Longstocking *The Bridge Of Teribithia *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *Gnomeo & Juliet *Krypto The Superdog (TV Series) *Super WHY! (TV Series) *Sid The Science Kid (TV Series) *Shake It Up! (TV Series) *Team Umizoomi (TV Series) *Air Bud *Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (TV Series) *Babar (TV Series) *Seven Little Monsters (TV Series) *Adventure From The Book Of Virtues (TV Sereis) *Nutty Professor *Santa Cluase Is Comin To Town *Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps *Norbit *RV *Lab Rats *Jessie (TV Series) *Super 8 *Caillou (TV Series) *The Naked Brothers Band (TV Series) *The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (TV Series) *Sonic Underground (TV Series) *Sonic X (TV Series) *Antz *The Ant Bully *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (TV Series) *Elliot Moose (TV Series) *Disney's Twelve Days Of Christmas *The 12 Dogs Of Christmas *Avatar *13 Going On *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Disney's House Of Mouse (TV Series) *PLUS MANY MORE! Contents *Movies *Pictures and Posters *Pictures and Posters 2 *Scripts *Scenes *Quotes *Characters *Villains *TV Series ideas *Places *Trailer and Teaser Scripts *Songs and Lyrics *Rules *Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures Intro *Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures Series Cartoon All-Stars Go To The Movies =(Main Theme Title "The Chipmunks Go To The Movies" With Cartoon All-Stars Go To The Movies)= The opening in the series shows the Cartoon All-Stars Heroes characters spoofing various movies. These include: ''Little Giants, Aladdin, The Brady Bunch Movie, The Little Rascals, Annie (1982 film), ''Plus Many More. And finally shows the Cartoon All-Stars Heroes characters going to a movie premiere at the Grauman's Chinese Theater and the cinema starts with Alvin spoofing ''Leo the Lion (MGM), mascot of MGM Studios. A list of productions done by the crew. The Cartoon All-Stars Go To The Movies series in italic are currently releasing on YouTube. The movies in bold 'are in pre-production or thinking into production. This season wasn't included in the syndication package either, though it was rerun on USA Network's ''USA Cartoon Express from 1991-2050. Coming Soon To YouTube! *'''Little Cartoon Giants All-Stars *'The Little Rugrats' *The Bradymunks Movie *Mickeyladdin *Mickeyladdin 2: The Return of Hacker *'The Cartoon King' *'The Cartoon King 2: Gumby's Pride' *'Plus Many More!' Quotes Gonzo: Don't Go Away, We'll Be Right Back! Animal: Go bye bye! (laughing) Category:Cartoon All Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Wiki Category:Kerasotes Category:F.Y.E. Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Simba Timon & Pumbaa's Adventures Wiki Category:Benny Leo & Johnny's Adventures Wiki Category:Lots More Adventures Wiki Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Crossover films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Cartoon All-Stars Go To The Movies Films Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures Wiki Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures Wiki